


He's been living under their home and they never knew

by Spaceytrash



Series: Ideas from Tumblr [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Humor, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 00:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceytrash/pseuds/Spaceytrash
Summary: Beelzebub and Ligur get married and happily live their live in their new home in Florida. but what are these sounds they keep hearing?





	He's been living under their home and they never knew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glamatton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glamatton/gifts).



> A friend of mine requested me to write this on tumblr.   
> fair warning this fic is pretty much just a crack fic

A lot of things had changed after the news of Crowley and Aziraphale’s wedding had reached heaven and hell. The angel and the demon had joined in the holy union with the Almighty’s blessing. This, naturally, opened a lot of possibilities for the other celestial beings. They now knew officially that being with each other was not a sin and was accepted by their maker. Everywhere new friendships blossomed and sometimes even something more.

Beelzebub never thought they would ever get married but here they were, married to a demon and ready to move into their new home, on earth of all places. It was a medium size home in Miami, Florida. The outer walls had been painted, or rather miracled, black after their first visit, they still had to keep up appearances after all.

The prince of hell looked over to their newlywed husband Ligur and gave him a crooked smile. “let’sss get in”

Ligur gave his spouse a nod an moved to them with the intention to lift them up and carry them over the threshold, like he had seen humans do in the movies he had watched with Hastur in preparation of his wedding, but Beelzebub stopped him and with an eyeroll simply walked into their new home. The demon followed with a small grumble, but it wasn’t exactly an angry one. It was more in the slightly fond way you do when your loved one is doing something stupid but it’s just so them that you can’t help but love it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hastur was lurking in an alley opposite of Beelzebub and Ligur’s new home. He had been watching his best friend and the prince of hell move into their house. It hadn’t been more than a few days since he stood at an altar and watched his friend get married and spend more and more time with his love. He wasn’t exactly happy for them, it would be an even weirder world if demons went around being happy for other demons, but he wasn’t entirely angry about it either.

The only thing that really annoyed him about the whole situation was that Ligur now spent most of his days with Beelzebub and didn’t have as much time to lurk somewhere and tempt some humans with Hastur and if he was honest, which he wasn’t, he would have said that he missed his friend.

That is why Hastur, now finished with lurking, sneaked unto Ligur and Beelzebub’s new property and looked for a way in. He had planned to sneak into the basement and stay there for the time being, just being close to Ligur, but there was a small problem with his plan. The house had no basement, only a small crawlspace underneath it.

Had Hastur any idea about live on earth and Florida in particular or had researched before trying to set his plan in motion he would have known that most homes in Florida had in fact no basement because of the high water table. But the duke of hell hadn’t done anything like that, so it took him by surprise.

He shrugged. Well at least there was a crawlspace and it’s not like he couldn’t just make his body smaller by will. With his mind made up the duke of hell found an opening into the crawl space and slowly crawled under the house and into the empty space. It was a tight fit but manageable.

He simply stayed like this for a while but got bored pretty quickly. Hastur miracle in a small hole into the ground so he could look into the house and watch his best friend and his spouse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beelzebub and Ligur had been living in their new home happily, or as happily as two demons could be, for half a year. Not only had their home proven to be very comfortable and nice, no, their marriage also gave them joy they never though they could feel again. It was pretty idyllic overall, well idyllic for demons. They still argued all the time and Beelzebub sometimes let the trash inside for far too long. They were a demon so they couldn’t be clean, was their reasoning also their flies really liked it that way. Overall it had been a great and uneventful time. Well almost uneventful.

Sometimes they heard groans in the middle of the night or sounds like someone was hitting their head on a floorboard. But since they had never lived in a house and especially never in a human neighbourhood, they just thought it was something that happened everywhere. They soon learned that they had been very wrong.

One lazy afternoon Beelzebub and Ligur were lounging on their sofa, watching some tv, when they heard a loud bang and a groan.

“Okay that’sss it! We’re looking for the source of these sssounds now!”, declared Beelzebub and pulled Ligur from the sofa.

Ligur just gave a disgruntled sound but helped the prince of hell search their home. After an hour of inconclusive searching they started to look around their house on the outside and found a small opening into the crawlspace beneath.

“You don’t think someone is living down there, do you?”, asked Ligur his love.

Beelzebub just shrugged and investigated the opening. What they saw made them take a step back. The first thing they had seen had been the big unemotional eyes of a frog.

“What? Is someone down there?”, Ligur bend down to also look through the opening into the crawlspace.

He too was greeted with the unemotional gaze of a certain frog. It took him a moment to realize where he knew the animal from, “Hastur!?”

The duke of hell, that had been living in the crawlspace, gave his friend a crooked smile, “Hello Ligur, Beelzebub”

“What the heaven are you doing here?”, the other moved back so that Hastur could crawl out of the small space, which he promptly did.

Once out he lifted his hand in a small greeting to Beelzebub, who still looked slightly shocked but was now more confused than anything else, “Yesss, what are you doing under our home?”

Hastur shrugged. “I didn’t have anything to do and hell was getting too crowded”

“So, you decided to just live under our house? How long were you under there?”

“How long have you lived here?”, asked Hastur looking away, now finally realizing that it might not have been the best idea to just live under his friend’s house.

“You have been living in the crawlspace for half a year?!”, Ligur was shocked, “Why?”

The other duke of hell looked away. He had realized that it had been a pretty stupid idea and was now very much embarrassed. Would he have known that humans sometimes blush when they’re embarrassed, his cheeks would be a very red colour now.

“Hastur why?”, enquired Ligur again. He wanted to know why his friend had done something so weird.

“Imissedyou”

“What was that?”

“I said I missed you”, mumbled Hastur, now definitely embarrassed.

Ligur just stared at his friend. He had lived in the crawlspace for half a year because he had missed him? A quick glance at his spouse showed that he wasn’t alone in his shock.

“…. you missed me?”, he couldn’t do more than whisper it, still very much flabbergasted.

Hastur just nodded, still not looking at the other people.

They stayed silent for another minute until Ligur finally overcame his shock, “Oh Hastur,”, he glanced quickly at Beelzebub and gulped. They wouldn’t like what he was going to say next. “How about you stay with us for now? In the house I mean”

Immediately the face of the other duke of hell lit up, with something akin to happiness. “I would like that”

Ligur just smiled as an answer and gestured to Hastur to get into the house, which the blonde did, and turned to his spouse with trepidation, “I couldn’t just let him go and he would have just come back to live under- “

But Beelzebub interrupted him before he could finish his sentence, “It’s alright. I felt pity for him too,” and with that they followed Hastur into their home.

For a short moment Ligur just stood out there, still surprised his love hadn’t even been slightly angry, but he shook his head and followed his spouse and his best friend inside.


End file.
